Can you keep a secret?
by Lillith987
Summary: You know about the system right? About the Alphas, Betas, and Omegas? They always rely on each other to live a peaceful life. But 500 years ago, a sudden virus attacked the world by storm, causing one of these to become extinct. In this time, Arthur was accepted to Hetalia academy, too bad he was to keep a secret that he is a...Omegaverse! Human names.
1. Omega

A/N Ok! I know this has been used for a while, but I hopefully my idea is somewhat original! Yes, yes...its a world x England story! For now, everything is going to be introduced and settled in, but later on:

Tell me what pairing you want~! They will be at the bottom of the this chapter and will be on the second chapter as well.

Rated: M (Why? Omegaverse! Who knows what might happens!)

Warning: YAOI Boy x Boy, If you don't like, please do not read. Human names! So that means they are not countries. Sexual intentions, slight violence, Heat, and hey! Its Hetalia were talking about. Cute!Oblivious!England.

Disclaimer: I do not, or ever will, own Hetalia or its characters. All belong to their proper owners.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

Can you keep a secret?

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

_/"If this is the beginning, then when does it end?" "Who said it has to?"/_

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

You know of the system, right? Of the Alphas, Betas, and the Omegas?

The alphas are the protectors, the strong ones. They always work hard to keep their loved ones safe. They are usually the leaders, the ones that people look up to and respect. Their scent is strong and they strive to dominate. Once they mate once to the one they love, they are mated forever.

The betas are the workers in society. They do what ever they can to get the job done when it means something to them or someone else that they care about. The satisfaction at the thought of something they done had affected people positively is something that they cherish.

The omegas, the ones who seem so little to society, but they do the caring, the loving, and are the soul reason why alphas and betas work so are. Omegas bear children, regardless of the gender, and are the ones who suffer in heat. They can stop an angered Alpha and sooth the stress from a struggling beta. The omegas hold so much power over them all, yet they don't realize it. And if they did, they never acted on it. They also have another category to them, the AB omegas. They are the ones who act like a alpha, work like an beta, and of course have the full characteristics of an omega. They are the rarest of them all, and are hardly seen.

These three classes make the world that everyone lived on, one that was peaceful.

Well, it was, before disaster struck.

500 years ago, a sudden virus attacked the world by storm, affecting the heart and soul of the people.

**The Omegas.**

None couldn't escape the deadly virus, any medicine they tried had no affect to them. Scientist scrambled for a cure while family tried to treat what they can. It was futile. In the end, the omegas began to fall. Regardless of age, they all fell victim. Children that were omegas, who never had a chance in life, took their last breaths in the arms of their screaming mother and fathers. Family members cradled their lost ones in and yelled in agony, not realizing that their cries of anguish don't reach the ones they wanted to heard the most.

When the virus vanished and the last omega died, the people came to an uproar, trying desperately to find someone who had the genes to give birth to an omega. They were nothing without them, there had to be some hope!

Alas, their hopes plummeted to their stomachs when none of them were able to. Not a single one. Thus the world had to adapt to new world. One without the omegas.

**A world that no one wanted to live in.**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hetalia academy, a board school that was welcome to all, was home to the greatest alphas, and the most stunning betas. The founder of it, known to all as Grandpa Rome, ruled the school as their principal, enjoying the fact that know one knows his true age.

Everyone is welcomed to the school, but only the ones that are worthy enter the World Program. This was filled with students all around the world, where they would receive the finest education and the skills needed for their chosen paths.

Education is the school's goal, but one of the main things about this place, something that is hidden to all students, was the security that patrolled around the outside area. They surveyed the outside grounds to stop any intruders from entering. Why? Because over the years, the people began to act more violent, more like some beast than holding on to their humanity.

Even in this generation, they all know they need the omegas, and they cannot stop their urges for them. This is something that everyone knows, especially the alphas.

Now, enough of this rambling, lets begin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Feliciano scrambled across the hallways and entered a large room, giving a cheerful smile to his classmates and friends. He didn't want to be late on the first day of school. He can start doing that next week. "Ciao Antonio-nii-chan! Is Lovino here yet?"

"Ah, no. I haven;t seen him. Wow, you grew so much since I last saw you, Feli!"

The boy beamed. He was right. The small Italian use to even shorter with chubby cheeks and had the features of a little girl. Now, he looked like a cute boy with with short light brown hair with an odd curl pointing out. His large amber eyes were closed most of the time, but when they opened, they would shine with happiness.

"Ve~, but you haven't changed at all, nii-chan!" The Spaniard laughed, knowing it was true.

He still had short wavy brown hair and his light green eyes still held that mischief glint in them. They both turned around and greeted the people that walked in. Alfred, a tall blond boy with light blue eyes, waved back while Gilbert gave them a peace sign. His white hair and piercing red eyes really stood, which the boy claimed to be natural.

"Hey, guys, bummer we have to start school again, huh?"

Gilbert chuckled, "Yeah right, your excited since football is going to be starting. I, of course, will make the team captain."

"In your dreams Prussian."

"At least you admitted it."

Feliciano giggled, "Ciao Gilbert, Alfred-san!"

Gilbert turned to him and grinned, giving the small Italian a hug. "Hey Feli! I see you haven't gave up on that habit either."

Alfred gave them a confused stare, "What habit?"

The Spaniard chuckled, "You remember when Kiku-san was teaching us some Japanese last year? Well for some reason, those lesson doesn't seem to want to leave."

"Which I assume is a good thing, Hai?"

They all jumped and whirled around to see their Japanese friend staring at them with a small smile. Ludwig was standing besides him with an annoyed look on his face. "You idiots should not be talking behind Kiku-sans back..." He cursed when he realized he did it too.

The small smile on Kiku's face seemed to widened.

The boy was small with short black hair and clear brown eyes. He is usually seem with an unreadable look. Ludwig was a tall individual with blond hai and blue eyes. He sighed, rubbing his temples, "Enough of this. Everyone take your seats, the teacher will be here in a minute." It was rather a relief when they did was was told without of need of being yelled at.

Once he took his own seat, the teacher came in, dropping their things on the rather large desk and gave all of them a fake smile. "Good morning, you may call me Mr. Ragnod. Based on the desk number you are sitting in, you will stand up and tell me your full name, gender, race, country, and ONE thing about yourself. Lets start with number 1."

That person perked up and stood up, a cheerful smile and vibrant brown eyes looked up. "Hello! My name is Tino Väinämöinen, gender is male. I'm a beta and I come from Finland. I use to help my dad in his work with a sniper!"

Once he sat down, the next stood.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, gender is obviously male. Race is alpha. My country is Germany."

Next.

"Keseseses, I am ze awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt! Male and top alpha! I come from the lost country of Prussia!"

"Idiot! Just say your from Germany!"

"But little Bruder, that would be considered lying. Now something about me...ah, I have a little friend name ze awesome Gilbird, who is currently resting in my room."

Next.

"Bonjour, jem' appelle Francis Bonnefoy. Male, and of course, an alpha. My country is the most beautiful of them all, France. Something about me is that-"

"No one cares, next!"

"Hey! I'm Alfred F. Jones and I am male! I come from a family of top alphas and my country is the U S of A! I am going to be the hero." A few groans and giggles.

"Ciao! My name is Feliciano Vargas and my Grandpa runs the school! Ve~, I'm male and a beta!...but I don't like to work very much. My country is Italy...oh! So is my Fratello, but he must be at the office right now. My favorite food is Pastaaaa~!"

You could just see the sparkling background around the guy.

"Hola! I'm Antonio Carriedo. I am male and a beta! My country is the country of passion, Spain! I have a tomato garden that I like to take care of on the roof of the school."

Next.

"Konichiwa, I am Kiku Honda. Gender: Male. Race: beta. Country: Japan. I like sensing the mood."

Nice and simple.

"U-Um, I'm Mathew Williams. I am a beta and male. M-My country is Canada...I like Hockey." Not many people saw or heard the quiet boy, but the teacher still called next.

"Ni Hao, I am Yao Wang. I am male so don't look so shock. I'm a beta and my country is China. I love Panda bears and my cousin is Kiku."

"Hey, I said only one fact."

"Hello, my name is Ivan Branginski and I'm an alpha. My country is Mother Russia and I like sunflowers. Won't you join me, da?"

"You didn't say if your a male or female."

"I'm not a female, am I?"

"N-No...Anyways, next."

"Tsk, my name is Vash Zwingli. I'm male and a beta. My country is Switzerland and I like guns."

Next.

"Hello Mates! I'm Kyle, no last name. I'm an alpha and male. I come from the country of Australia. You don't need to know what I like. That's top secret."

After that, the rest of the class introduced themselves and finished making a fool out of each other. Mr. Ragnod nodded and sat down. He sighed, happy that it was finally over, but he still had six more classes to go. Why are there so many kids in this program?

"Alright, since it is the first day, you all can have a free day. Enjoy and don't break anything."

Once those words left his mouth, the room erupted into chatter. The alphas went with the other alphas and the betas went to the other betas, talking or joking amongst themselves. Thought a certain group was different, currently having both races.

Feliciano cast a glance at the door and visibly drooped.

"Feli, whats wrong?"Gilbert asked, noticing the little Italian deflated.

"Fratello is not back yet..."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure he is coming back soon-"

The door burst opened, a panting individual stood near it, looking as if he ran all the way here. He looked exactly like Feliciano, but his hair and eyes were a darker shade in color and his face was set onto a scowl. His curl was also facing the other way.

He scanned the room quickly, eyes landing directly towards the little group. "Feli, tomatoes bastard, Australian bastard, I need to talk to you. Now."

Mr. Ragnod raised an eyebrow, "Before you do that, please state you full name-"

"Ugh! Lovino Vargas. Male. Beta. Country is South Italy. I like tomatoes. Now you three, come outside!"

Antonio, Feliciano, and Kyle all scrambled out of their seats and followed the panting Italian outside. Gilbert and the rest of the group eyed them suspiciously. What are they going to talk about?

Once those three stood outside the classroom. Lovino's scowl turned into excitement, surprising them. "When I was dropping off some papers, Grandpa Rome called me in and told me something awesome! We finally get to see him again!"

"Who?"

Lovino's eyes sparkled, " Arthur is going to enter our school!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Arthur stood in front of the white gates of Hetalia academy, staring at its massive size and rather obvious stature. He really wondered how he was accepted to this school.

He lightly tapped the gate, waiting. A security man appeared seconds later, his scent was strong, making the boy slightly nervous. The man stood behind the gates and spoke with a gruff voice, "State name, race, and reason for your visit." Hetalia academy was welcome to all, but once those gates close and school starts, now one is allowed to enter without authorization.

Arthur stood straight and stared into those beady eyes, startling the man, "Name: Arthur Kirkland. Race: Beta. Reason: I was summoned to come here and had been accepted to this academy." He then showed the letter that was sent to him, the corner of it having the stamp of the school's symbol.

The guard stared for a moment before he began to sniff him from behind the gates, making Arthur uncomfortable. Once the guard nodded his head, the gates slowly creaked open, allowing Arthur to pass through.

The man then gave a tilt of his head, "Sorry about that, it is a procedure to do this. How you answered seemed like an alpha, but your scent says beta. Anyways, sorry for wasting your time and welcome to Hetalia." Arthur nodded politely, stepping his way along the path.

Once he was out of ear shot, the guard shook his head, "He really through me off, that one. But he was kind of cute...if only I wasn't married."

Arthur fooled the map that was sent with the letter, thanking every god that he was quite skilled with puzzles, which beautifully described the map perfectly. The building had too many hallways and classrooms that it seemed to be jumbled on the paper. The school really seemed like a maze.

He roamed around the halls and halted at a particular one. He followed the path and then stood still, eyeing the rather extravagant doors that Arthur guessed to be the principal's office. He had to gawk at it, it was really large with carvings of symbols and warriors all around it, the color itself was bright gold.

He shook his head, knocking at the door three times before standing patiently. Once he heard an affirmative reply to come in, he pulled open one of the doors and carefully walked up to the large desk in the middle of the room, hearing the door automatically close behind him. The principal stared down at him in a gleeful manner, already seeming to like him. "Arthur! Its good to finally meet you! I heard nothing but praises about you."

The boy gave a quizzical look, not really believing it. "Really? How?"

Rome just gave a mysterious smile before ushering Arthur to a seat gleefully. "So Arthur,are you wondering why you are here?"

Arthur nodded, finding the chair comfortable, "Yes, actually, I am. I only ever taken online classes. Never would I have dream that it was enough to get me into Hetalia, less the World Program."

Rome laughed, "So negative about yourself. In fact, your scores, regardless that they were online classes, were extremely high, evens surpassing some of our brightest students. That is a lot mind you. Just what I expect from a beta."

Arthur winced at those words, sitting up more straighter than needed.

"And besides, with you joining, we will finally have a British student!" He laughed loudly as Arthur began wishing he could bang his head against that large desk. Rome calmed down and pulled open a drawer, pulling out a piece a paper and a key with a tag on it.

"Ok, here is you schedule and your key. Your room number is 402 and you will be rooming with-"

"U-Um, sir, if I may say something?" The mighty principal nodded encouragingly.

Arthur stayed quiet for a bit before continuing. "If it would not be a trouble, would you allow me to have my own room that blocks all scent from entering or leaving the room? And also that if I don't attend school for a week or so, that you will tell the others that you sent me on an assignment?"

Rome stilled, examining the boy for awhile, before narrowing his eyes suspiciously, "And why should I grant such requests?"

Arthur looked down, finding the floor more interesting, "...Its to keep me safe and that no one finds out."

"Find out...what?"

The boy stiffened, almost as if he was frozen. Rome almost thought the boy was not going to answer until he heard him whisper out quietly, "You must first promise me that what we speak in this room does not leave us...and that I could trust you."

"Of course you-"

"No!"

Arthur glared at him at him, almost as if he despised the man. Rome was actually shocked, no student has ever glared at him before, even more so a beta. Rome should have snarled at the boy for such rudeness but something stopped him.

Then the boy continued, "Don't give me an 'of course you can' as an answer! I want your word."

Rome's eyes widened, finding himself respecting the boy. He should feel anger at Arthur, but that never crossed his mind. He stared at the boy, wondering what to do, until he noticed the boy's pinkie twitch. Rome chuckled, "Very well, you have my word." He the held out his pinkie in the air.

Arthur visibly relaxed and the principal couldn't help but smile, _'Ah, hes a pure one. People usually treat the pinkie swear like some game or an act of childish nonsense. Yet, Arthur sees it as a true sign of trustworthiness and honor.' _And he was right when Arthur's own slender finger intertwined with his, before letting go.

The boy remain still for about a minute before his face pinked, "A-Ah, I'm sorry for being rude!" He then pulled his head down, showing his submission to the Alpha. This is what shocked Rome the most.

When Arthur did that, his whole posture froze, his senses flared, and his inner self just wanted to purr at the display. No...betas nor alphas acted this way. This sign of submission has not been seem or heard of since the incident. So why...?

Rome growled inwardly, trying to calm his senses and instinct, which just wanted to grab Arthur and make him show more signs of that submissive act. As he was doing this, Arthur immediately stood back up, inwardly groaning. _'I did it again... I have to control it or its over.' _

Rome breathed slowly, finally able to calm himself.

When he looked up, he saw Arthur looking pale, his eyes not even looking at him, as if in a daze. Rome felt concern and patted the boy on the head, "Hey, are you ok?"

Arthur suddenly seemed to snap out of it, giving the principal a hesitant nod. Rome patted his head again reassuringly, "So, what is it that you need to tell me?"

Arthur took a deep breath, his large emerald eyes slid shut as he bit his lip. Then he did something that startled Rome even more. Those large pools of green stared directly into his own eyes, keeping him lock there.

The boy's lips then parted open, almost as if he was doubting himself. _'You have to trust him, Arthur. If you don't, then you cannot stay here. Its better that someone knows, it will help you more. Give me strength, mom...' _

"Sir, I-I'm...sigh..."

Another deep breath.

"I'm an omega...an AB...omega..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N First chapter done and a lot more to go! But at least its summer vacation so sadly...I really have no excuse to not update fast TT-TT. Well all you have to now is REVIEW~!

Now here is the pairings!

America x England

Canada x England

Italian twins x England (thats right, they share 'im!)

Finland x England

Australia x England

Scotland x England (no not related)

Spain x England

Russia x England

China x England

Switzerland x England

Japan x England

Prussia x England

Wales x England

Ireland x England

That is all, everything else I will not accept, UNLESS, you highly recommend it than ok. France is not on the list because he would be dating Jeane. He might be a dick for some parts but he's not really a bad guy. So don't kill me.

Thank you and Review!


	2. Starting point

A/N: Thank you for reading this! Makes me happy to know I'm not just wasting your time. I'll be answering your reviews now!

**Miyer- Thank you! Hopefully this chapter pleases you!**

**Sroone- Ta da~ Continuing!**

**Stinne98- I'm glad you think its awesome. Here is more!**

**animeangel976- Whoo! Another awesome! Thank you for reading, I have written down your pairing so hopefully it wins!**

**Gilbird the Awesome- Love your name by the way XD. I understand, I do, Soooooo many UsUk pairings and stories out there. So just for you, I will add some of the action you asked of me. Why? Because I want to and I planned to anyways~!**

**To ALL guest: Yess~ I am awful for putting a cliffhanger, but it was needed. And I know there are a lot of pairings so I will add lots of interactions with characters while still trying to keep Arthur's secret a secret as long as possible. Thank you for reviewing!**

**The Chosen Mexican Chick- Awesome name! Yes, they are hard to choose, but luckily, you can vote as much as you want!...Well, as much as I can take XD. Here is your update!**

**Vhyna sii semelekete- I'm glad you like it! Your vote has been marked in my notebook!**

**Englandismyworld- He is my world as well. He hates me for what I do to him but I love him! You votes have been marked!**

**Citrine sunflower- I'm glad TT-TT. Thought this plot was far fetch but it got positive feedback! Here is your update!**

**Hubbub- Don't know what to say, other than I screamed in happiness over your review! Here is the update you amazing person XD.**

**Witchwannabe- Yes! I have brought you more! Glad its interesting for you! Votes have been written in my notebook.**

**Akira- Here is more XD.**

**Zuura-zu- I love omegaverse too, thats why I made one of my own!**

**Allaloneinthisword12- Good! I wanted it to be different than the other ones. I feel cruel for killing off the omegas...but its all for the story!**

**N and S and F- I have good news! I planned to update mostly everything this week and next week so you don't have to worry! I needed to, because if I don't, you and other people will be after my arse XD. Thank you for your support and threats! Only reason I bother to type these things!**

**The Artist Formally Known As- ...I actually didn't think of that. Should he?**

**Mangoshake24- XD They are written down so hopefully they win. But! I will add some little action just for you in the next chapter!**

**Unexpected-anon- Glad you like it! It will be...I'm sorry Arthur for torturing you! Your vote has been tallied!**

**Dark Fenrir- Sadly, its true, but it makes me happy that they at least gave my story a chance! Can't reveal everything yet, but your questions will be answered as you read the story. Might I say they are good ones at that XD. I'll try to keep things from becoming too dark, but it might not be helped.**

All votes have been written and tallied in a small notebook I have so I didn't ignore the others that have reviewed!

Rated: M (Why? Omegaverse! Who knows what might happens!)

Warning: YAOI Boy x Boy, If you don't like, please do not read. Human names! So that means they are not countries. Sexual intentions, slight violence, Heat, and hey! Its Hetalia were talking about. Cute!Oblivious!England.

Disclaimer: I do not, or ever will, own Hetalia or its characters. All belong to their proper owners.

"Talking"

___'Thoughts'_

Can you keep a secret?

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

___/"Whats that voice in my head that tells me what to do?" "It's your conscience, ya moron, listen to it."/_

___oOoOoOoOoOo_

Silence.

That is what ranged inside that room. Arthur's words echoed through Rome's mind, repeating over and over in his mind, like some broken record. He couldn't do anything but gape at the boy, heart frozen and eyes wide. This couldn't be true... "Y-Your an...omega?"It can't be possible, an omega has not been seen nor heard of since that fateful time. Those words can only be false lies. Rome shouldn't believe, in fact, he shouldn't give it a second thought at all.

The funny thing is, he did.

And its because of those large innocent green eyes of his. When he looked into those emerald eyes, he knew, he knew that Arthur's words were nothing but the truth. An amazing truth. "This is unbelievable, h-how are you covering your scent? It rings beta in my mind..." but then he realized something. Every person has a scent, the strength of it differing from person to person, each one uniquely their own and defines who they are, race and all.

But Arthur's... it just said beta. No coldness, no heat, no feeling, no pulse, nothing. Just beta.

Arthur ran his fingers through his messy blond hair, "...Its because of a special type of substance that is sprayed like a perfume, its properties create a type of barrier around my real scent, completely sealing it from the air. It instead leaves a different scent, in my case an average beta. My mother created it, just for me."

He then sighed, lifting his legs onto the chair and hugged them closely to his stomach, "The only problem is that it only lasts twelve hours before dissolves completely, letting my natural scent back out."

Rome only thought of one thing throughout the explanation, amazing. He snatched at the boy and shook him rapidly, chatting away in a singful tone. "T-This is wonderful. An actual omega! How did you keep it from every one else? Does the government know? Questa è una notizia sorprendente, Arthur!"

He then twirled the Brit around in circles, laughing joyfully the whole time.

"S-Stop s-spinning...me!"

Hearing the boy's pleas, he sat Arthur back down on the chair, giving him a hesitant smile. He was met with scowl, somehow natural on the beautiful boy's face. Rome laughed nervously, taking a step back. "Ah, sorry about that! Got carried away..."

His answer only made the scowl deepen, making the man wonder how much deeper it can get. Arthur crossed his arms and legs together, sitting perfectly straight and gave Rome a small glare before closing his eyes, "...I don't blame you for your enthusiasm, but please re-frame from touching me until I feel more...comfortable around you. I'll keep things simple. My mother isolated me from the world when I was born. When the doctors took me out, she quickly snatched me away, threatening dangerously at them until our family doctor, Elizaveta, came and took care of everything. She's the one who told the doctors and signed the papers that I was born a 'beta.' Elizaveta was the only one, besides by mother, who knew of what I really am. For the government, they obviously do not know. If they did...I-I probably would not be in front of you right now. Who knows what they would do to me...once they find out."

Rome's smile completely vanished, guilt suddenly washed over him. It was only for a brief moment, when Arthur's face shown a different emotion, one that seemed lost. It flickered something else too, one that Rome couldn't decipher, but just as fast as it came, it was gone, returning back to that scowl. But that didn't stop Rome from feeling lost on what to do.

He cleared his throat and tried to change the topic, hoping to make the boy laugh or even smile. He hasn't seen that yet. "Well, how are your parents then? Would they be worried that their son is going to a school filled with preying Alphas and betas?"

He was hoping for a positive reaction, but the Brit didn't seem to react much to the comment. "My Parents? Hmm, where they are, I assume they are fine. I'm sure they would have thought that I made a good choice of coming here."

"What do you mean, would have?...Where are they?"

"Eh? Ah, my father was killed in an accident before I was born and my mother passed away when I was four from a heart failure. Hopefully, they are at paradise, watching over me."

"I'm sorry..."

Arthur shrugged, "Don't be."

Rome had so many questions, ones that he knew Arthur would not answer until he is ready. He shook his head, giving the boy a playful ruffle of his hair. To his delight, Arthur gave out a small whine, half heartily slapping away the offending hand. _'_Note_ to self, Arthur seems to like being touched by the hair.'_

He gave another look, finding Arthur back to his normal position with a scowl set on his face. _'...Even though he doesn't realize it.' _He chuckled as he went back behind his desk, pulling out a drawer and began rummaging through it. He grinned once he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a new key and tossed it to Arthur, laughing when the boy fumbled trying to catch it. He gave it a wary stare, making Rome smile.

" Well then, I must be really crazy, believing you Arthur. But, just to let you know, you can count on me! That is your new room key, it is by itself and would seem rather large since you will have it to yourself. Every room already has a seal to keep scent in, it gives every body a sense of privacy. They would need it."

He laughed loudly when he saw Arthur's face pink at the thought. _'Awww~ He is as cute as Feli and Lovi! No wonder my grand kids like him.' _

He continued once he settled down, " For when you are absent, I will take the job of announcing to everyone that you are doing an assignment for me and to not bother you until you 'finish that assignment.'" Arthur relaxed a little on that note.

"If you ever need anything, or, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'll be here. Literally~! I live in this room~!" Arthur nodded, putting the key into his pocket and folded his schedule before standing up.

"...Thank you sir."

He held out his hand to shake the principal's hand, but once he did that, Rome shook his head. "No, no, I do not 'roll that way.' This! Is how a man finish off a talk." He tackled the boy into a large hug, crouching slightly to rest his chin on Arthur's head. Arthur tensed, he's not use to this type of contact.

Rome sighed sadly, letting go of Arthur before grabbing his arm and twirled him around like a dancer would, "Don't worry Arthur! We will work on that! By the way, welcome to Hetalia~!"

Arthur just nodded, somehow already by the door and away from the very touchy man. He gave a small wave before closing the massive door behind him.

He walked across the hall, and once he took the corner, he immediately leaned against the wall, hand clutching at his shirt and he began panting, feeling his heart pounding rapidly against his chest. "I-It went o-ok..." He was glad it did. He wouldn't know what to do if Rome didn't believe him. He probably would have died right there if he saw those cheerful eyes stare down at him with disgust and hatred, they remind him too much of the Italian twins.

He calmed his beating heart and allowed a small ghostly smile on his face. He knew that Rome had so many questions for him, and he was grateful that he didn't asked them. He knows he could trust Rome, just for now, not everything.

He unfolded his schedule and glanced at it, _'Should I go to my classes first before I head to my room, or, should I check my room first?' _The almighty principal might need some time to move all his things to the new room and he really didn't know exactly where the dorm building is. He be damn if used that useless map to find it. Still, he still needed to use it to find his first class.

He checked his watch. _'The first class is about to end, so it might be best to find my way to the second class.' _He read his schedule silently.

_**Name**_**: Arthur Kirkland**

**_Race_: Beta**

**_Age_: 16**

**_Grade_: Sophomore**

**_Schedule_: Monday and Wednesday- **

**_AP_ _English II _– 305 Mr. Ragnod **

**_AP_ _History _– 224 Mr. EduardVon Bock **

_**Lunch**_

**_AP Chemistry _ – 108 Mr. Lorinaitis**

**_1__st__ choice Elective: Art_ – 03 Mr. Allistor**

**_Schedule_: Tuesday and Wednesday-**

**_Physical Education _– Main Gym Mrs. Elise**

_**German I –**_** 56 Mr. Folkert Beilschmidt **

_**Lunch**_

**_2__nd__ choice Elective: Journalism_ – 300 Mr. Karpusi**

**_AP Algebra II_ – 419 Mr. Im Yong Soo**

**Friday- All classes, each class will only be roughly 30 minutes long.**

**This schedule was designed only for the World Program. We congrats you and welcome to Hetalia Academy, AP World Program**

**-Hetalia council_**

'History, 224. Now where am I...?' He peeked behind the corners of the paper, cursing when the closest classroom to him read '50.' He refolded the schedule and began his search, letting his instinct help him find his way around the halls. It seemed to work once he noticed the numbers changed to the 100's, though once he turned the corner, they reverted to the 1-digit numbers.

He scowled, retracing his steps and returned to the fork of the hallway, his eyebrows knitted in irritation. 'This is ridiculous.' He leaned against the wall, taking the map out a few times before snorting at it. The halls were nowhere near in order, though his instincts were correct, he was in the right direction, the only problem is where to go now.

"...Do you need help?"

Arthur 'eeped', whirling around to face a rather bored looking student. He was slightly taller than Arthur with short light blond hair and dull blue eyes. He sported a Nordic cross barrette in his hair, and to Arthur's surprise, had a detached haircurl that floated beside his head.

He stared at it for awhile in awe, failing to noticed the boy's gaze narrow. "Ah, sorry. I'm actually looking for the History class, but this school's idea of design truly is odd."

The boy seemed intrigued for a sec once he heard Arthur speak, "...I can take you there if you allow me to ask permission."

Arthur nodded, finding the Norwegian accent pleasant to hear. The boy retreated into a classroom marked '06', appearing a minute later with a small nod towards Arthur. He silently began walking, the Brit already knowing to follow him.

The walk there was quite nice, both seemed to enjoy the quiet and the absence of noise. It continued like this until they reached the 200's hallway, when the boy decided to speak. "What...were you staring at earlier?"

Arthur paused in his step, his companion following his movement. The Brit pointed at the floating curl that proudly mocked gravity. " Your hair, I was surprised by your curl, it independently floats beside your head."

When the boy's dull eyes sharpened, it hit Arthur. He wasn't suppose to say that, he wasn't even suppose to see that there. "You can see that?"

In this time, magic, sorcery, mythical creatures, they didn't exist to the people. That fact is only because they were not gifted with The Sight. Something that only a Omega possesses. Something that he, a 'beta', should not have. He felt like cursing and screaming for already messing something up, but he kept a stoic face on the outside, giving a hesitant nod. He knew he couldn't lie, but for some reason, if it was a choice, he wouldn't have lied.

"...I'm not alone then..."

Arthur's eyes widened, he wasn't alone? Is it that...?Does that mean this boy is also a-

"I came from a family who had omegas in their bloodline. Some of us were fortunate to gain The Sight, even though we were not omegas. I am one of the last to receive it. Is...it the same for you?"

Arthur felt disappointment wash over him, he knew it was too good to be true. He didn't allow that emotion to appear on his face or body movements, because he saw this as his way out. "Yes, though I am literally the last of my family."

Arthur's words had a triple meaning to it, but he knew that the boy didn't see past it. Though others wouldn't see it on that blank look, the boy seemed relieved. "...My name's Lukas."

"I'm Arthur, pleasure to meet you Lukas." Arthur then asked, "What do people see when the look at your curl?"

The blond boy shrugged, "They just see it attached on, you know, like normal hair?"

They both gave a small laugh before they fell back to a comfortable silence, regardless from the sudden tension they just had. It stayed like that for a good minute until the two then heard the bell suddenly ring at full volume, startling both as students began coming out of their classrooms.

Lukas still led the way, Arthur blindly clutched at the hem of the boy's shirt when the hall became over crowded. They stopped in front of a opened plain door, the number '224' stood proudly on the wall. Arthur sighed, releasing his hold from the shirt and offered a small apology. Arthur was about to thank him when Lukas interrupted, "...Will you have lunch next?"

The Brit took out his schedule and glanced at it, "Hm, yes I will, why-"

"I see, well then, come find me under the pink blossom tree in the courtyard after you get your food. Don't keep me waiting."

With that, Lukas disappeared into the crowd of students, making Arthur wonder what just had happened. Though the boy spoke with a monotone's voice, Arthur found him nice to be around. And even though their situation is know where near the same, they both had one secret that they can relate.

The Brit gazed at the classroom before steeling himself, putting on the image of a well mannered beta and tried to calm himself down. He was about to enter the classroom when...

"Ve~ Arthur-kun!" He was tackled by three bodies.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOo

"Arthur is going to enter our school!"

That one sentence sparked something in them. Their eyes were wide and posture turned stiff. Feliciano's face grew dark, glaring dead into his brothers eyes as if daring him the words were not true, something that is rarely seen or done from the bubbly Italian. The others did the same thing, Lovino's eyes meeting theirs in determination.

When they saw no traces of lying, their eyes shined and a joyful smile appeared on their lips. It's amazing.

"Arthur..."

It has been five years since they saw their precious person, that person who was always sat alone in their childhood park. It was hard to get the boy to even look at you, but for some reason, he did for them, and they vowed to make that boy their friend.

It took some effort, but in the end, it was worth it to see Arthur smile and laugh. One day though, the small boy just seemed to disappear. No matter how many times they came to the park, he was not there. But now he was here.

Antonio hugged Lovino tightly in happiness, "This is great! When is he coming? Where is he staying? Do you think he will remember us? What if he changed and we won't recognize him?! Ahhh~ Lovi, this is terrible!"

The Spaniard began to wail, making the others realize the words he said. What if he didn't remember them? What if he became a jerk and will just leave them again?

Lovino growled, grasping Antonio by the arms and pushed back. "Get a grip you bastard! That's not something we should think about! Betas have great memories, not counting you or Feli, and he will remember us! If he doesn't, then we will stick to him until eyebrows does!"

He felt himself smile slightly when the nickname he calls Arthur passed through his lips. He loved calling Arthur that for one reason alone, it made the small boy flustered and his cheeks will puff up in a cute pout due to the mention of his abnormal size of his eyebrows. Lovino wondered what Arthur would do now if he called him that.

Kyle nodded, "Yeah, that's right! Now we better get back inside, the blokes must be suspicious by now."

They laughed before heading back to the room, their normal attitude already settling onto their faces. Kyle was right. Many sets of eyes stared at them as they sat with their group, seeming to not notice it. Alfred leaned on his desk, giving the four a grin, "So what was that about?"

"None of your business bastard."

Alfred whined, "Don't be like that~ Thats not cool keeping secrets from your friends..."

Even though it was said in a childish tone, Kyle pulled Lovino away, knowing that the small beta would not handle the strong scent and would immediately blurt out the answer. Of course he also knew that the American didn't mean to use his dominance against the Italian, your scent just morphs on it's own.

Kyle laughed, "Its nothing to do with you, but you know what does? That football tryout you guys were talking about."

Antonio nodded cheerfully, giving the Australian a small glance, _'Mi amigo, you are one sneaky bastard...' _and it was true, the group forgot what just happened and began their argument about which of the alphas were going to be captain.

When the bell rang, Alfred, Tino, Kyle, Feliciano, Lovino, Antonio, Gilbert, and Kiku said goodbye to the group before heading towards their next class. The betas huddled together as they walked, knowing its best to do so.

Alphas have been increasingly violent and hostile towards themselves and betas. One wrong look and its over. Their use to it though, it has been like this since they were born. Kyle, Gilbert, and Alfred walked behind them, growling at anyone that gave the betas a look.

Everyone knew of them, their names at least, as they were somewhat infamous. Why? Because they hung out together. Races stuck with their race, only mixing if an Alpha was dating a beta, but their little group didn't seem to care about that, why should they?

As they made their ways through the massive halls, Gilbert picked up on some murmurs, something about green eyes and a strange air. Kiku and Tino also picked up on it, giving each other a look. They usually never listen on rumors or things like that, but the talk made them curious. They turned a corner, already near their class. "So what you think they were talking about?" Alfred asked.

"I have no id-"

"Ve~ Arthur-kun!"

"W-wait, you guys!"

But the three betas were already running across the hall. The remaining betas and alphas watched in amazement as Lovino, Antonio, and Feliciano tackled someone. When Kyle recognized who it was, he ran towards them, the others following close behind him.

Arthur looked up at the beaming smiles on top of him. He knows these guys... "Arthur you bastard, where have you been?"

"Fratello, stop smothering him!"

"Ah, Arthur feels so warm and comfy! Que lindo!"

He definitely knows these people.

"...Lovino? Feliciano? Antonio?"

Arthur felt the arms around him squeeze more tightly as he was lifted up from the ground. "You remembered us!" They began laughing together, making Arthur give a small smile.

"Arthur-kun!"

Arthur turned and was glomped by another body, and he knew right away who it was. "Kyle."

Gilbert and the rest of the guys stood in astonishment as the air around their friends became cheerful and happy. If their life was an anime, they just knew there will be sparkles everywhere. They couldn't even see what was making their friends so...sparkly.

"A-Ano..." Tino tapped Kyle on the shoulder, making the group to look back at him.

Arthur freed himself from Kyle's grip and gave the blond boy a curious glance. Their eyes met and they both froze. The Italian brothers began panicking while Antonio waved his hands between their faces. They became startled when Arthur and Tino spoke at the same time. "Your eyes are so pretty..."

They both blushed as some students came to see what was the commotion about. When Arthur glanced at them, they saw why their Finnish froze. The boy was absolutely adorable.

"Arthur-kun, my eyes are not pretty?"

"Eh? Your eyes are pretty Feliciano, same for you Lovino."

"What about mine~?"

"Yours too, Anthony."

"Yay~" The air became cheerful again, this time with Tino joining in the conversation.

In that time, Gilbert decided that he had enough of being ignored. "Hey! The awesome me is standing here!"

Lovino gave him a dirty look while Antonio laughed, "Sorry mi amigo. We will introduce everyone when we go inside the classroom." Which they did just in time before the final bell rang. Luckily, the teacher also gave them a free class period so once he turned around, the four of them hid Arthur behind their backs, Antonio sporting a serious face for dramatic affect.

"Alright, what your about to see will. Change. Your life. Forever. You have been warned..." Besides Tino, the group looked actually scared, Antonio being serious is not a good thing. So they expected the worst when The Italian brothers and Kyle began moving away.

"This is Arthur!"

They didn't expect to see a rather annoyed looking boy behind them.

He gazed at them, the annoyance lessened out of politeness. They stared right back, Gilbert with interest, Alfred with excitement, and Kiku with sudden stars in his eyes. The boy was adorable with his large emerald eyes and messy locks of blond hair, the massive eyebrows only made his features more beautiful.

Though there was this mysterious and strange sense around him, and his scent does nothing to help them with that. Gilbert grinned, crossing his arms and tilted his head in a smug way. "So? Aren't you going to bow down to the great Gilbert? Your god is standing in front of you, you know."

Arthur rolled his eyes, deciding to play along. "I'm terribly sorry your Holiness for my rudeness, but unfortunately, I'm not into religion nor do I believe in you. Shouldn't you fade away from a non-believer?"

The betas and the ones who were listening to the conversation gaped at Arthur, not believing what he said to the alpha. Instead of becoming angry, Gilbert laughed, patting the Brit on the shoulder. "Your an interesting guy aren't you? Congratulations! You have just received ze awesome Gilbert as your friend!"

"...Eh?"

Alfred pushed Gilbert out of the way and grabbed the Brit's hand, shaking it up and down comically. "Hey, I'm Alfred! Dude, you realize those eyebrows are huge! Let's be friends, kay?"

Arthur gave him a dry look, prying his arm from the bubbly boy. "...American."

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

Kiku bowed when Alfred finally decided to move out of the way. "Konichiwa, I am Honda Kiku. If you ever see flashes, please just ignore them."

He nodded, noting that all of them were strange.

"And I'm Tino! Nice to meet you Arthur!" The Brit shook the hand that was offered to him, feeling comfortable with the boy. "A pleasure. Ah, sorry about the comment I uttered in the entrance. I just never seen amethyst eyes before..."

Tino laughed, a small blush surfaced on his cheeks."Its fine, thank you though. I never seen eyes like yours either, despite a few here baring green eyes."

Lovino twitched at the sudden calmness between them, pulling Arthur away from the Finnish boy and began a conversation with him, Feliciano and Antonio joining in after them.

Gilbert sat on top of his desk, rubbing his chin in an amuse way. "So what you think Alfie?"

"Honestly? He seems cool, though he surprised me when he talked back to your joke. Even Antonio and Kiku actually bowed when you told them too. Not normal for a beta to not do what an alpha says."

The Prussian nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "That's what is interesting."

The next thing everyone knew, the bell rung. Arthur didn't really know what to feel at that moment. He didn't expect to meet his childhood friends nor did he expect to meet strange people who wanted to be his friend. Even though he never actually been to a school before, he definitely knew that was not normal.

His face held its natural scowl as he followed the strange group through the halls. Feliciano noticed this and giggled, motioning Lovino to look as well. They mentally sighed in relief. Arthur was still Arthur.

The two were so into their thoughts that they didn't notice the figures that were there , finding themselves crashing into them. Lovino rubbed his head, cursing loudly in Italian while Feliciano apologized to whoever they bumped into

. "Watch where your going!"

"He apologized you bastard! Don't blame this on us!"

The figures pulled the two, now scared, brothers, snarling lowly. Alphas. "You dare to speak to us like that beta?"

"Feli! Lovino!" Alfred, Kyle, and Gilbert began running towards them, only now seeing what was going on. The Alphas ignored them, only seeing the shaking Italian in their hands. "Know your place!"

One of them raised their hands and the two flinched, waiting for contact. When it never came, they opened their eyes to see the annoying boy's wrist caught by none other than Arthur. _'Arthur?! No, no, no! He's an alpha, run Arthur!'_

The boy glared at Arthur, expecting the beta to become scared like the others. That's not what happened. The Brit glared right back, startling the asshole and the others enough to free Feliciano and Lovino. "You should know your place moron, using your pathetic scent and status to overpower us. If you didn't have that, you will be nothing but dust under my shoe. Why?"

Arthur's grip tighten around the wrist. The boy wanted to lash out at him, but his body didn't move, it was screaming at him to not defy this being.

"Because an accidental bump made you and your friends angry, are you a child? That's lower than dirt. Leave."

The boy did just that, only feeling fear and shame once the Brit finished his little speech. He didn't even questioned his out of character response as he disappeared from view, his friends close behind him.

"Arthur! Are you guys ok?" Alfred, Gilbert, and Kyle finally reached them, their worried looks morphing to wonder when the douche bag was not there anymore. "...What just happened?"

Arthur didn't seem to hear them as he bended down near the Lovino and Feliciano, "Are you alright?"

"Ve~ We're fine Arthur-kun! Thank you!"

A ghostly smile appeared on his lips before it disappeared just as fast. Arthur immediately flatten himself, head bow low, and if he had them, his tail would have been drooped down and his ears would be flattened against his head. The situation crashed down on him and caused his true race to panic. The scent of the Alpha still blazed on his hand. He didn't even realize he gave a small, almost silent cooe that meant for forgiveness.

When he realized what he was doing, his usual scowl grazed his face as his inner self tied down the instincts. He took a deep breath as steadied himself up, helping the Italians stand up as well. He was so lost in scolding himself that he didn't notice the glaze looks from his old and somehow new friends, three low growls hummed low in the throats of the alphas.

Gilbert, who was the closest to Arthur, reached his hand out to grab him, too lost in a small trance to register what he was doing. Something was just telling him to grab the cute little Brit and never let go, and he couldn't question it.

He never got a chance to do that when Lovino broke out of his daze and tugged Arthur by his arm, cursing at the guy who almost hurt them in Italian while at the same time thanking Arthur.

Gilbert didn't miss the menacing glare Lovino gave him as he dragged the confused Brit to the cafeteria. Feliciano followed, not even bothering to look back at them. Kyle finally broke out of his own stupor, yelling at them to wait for him.

The remaining two only stared at the door, mix feeling swirling inside them. "I'm confuse..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: Got the chapter done guys, Hopefully this pleases you! Also! By popular demand via PM, Norway entered the pairings!

Now here is the pairings!

Norway x England

America x England

Canada x England

Italian twins x England (thats right, they share 'im!)

Finland x England

Australia x England

Scotland x England (no not related)

Spain x England

Russia x England

China x England

Switzerland x England

Japan x England

Prussia x England

Wales x England

Ireland x England

That is all, everything else I will not accept, UNLESS, you highly recommend it than ok. France is not on the list because he would be dating Jeanne. He might be a dick for some parts but he's not really a bad guy. So don't kill me.

Thank you for the reviews, faves/follows. See you in the next chapter!

REVIEW PLEASE~!


End file.
